


Jason's "Confession"

by thefeelsonthebus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefeelsonthebus/pseuds/thefeelsonthebus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a plan to help Nico confess his secret to Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason's "Confession"

Jason Grace had a plan.

He approached Piper nervously about it on the Argo II one day. He wasn’t sure whether she’d be okay with it, and that was even before making her promise not to tell anyone about what he was going to say to her, but she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She would understand. Hopefully.

He found her, chatting to Leo amicably as he polished Festus’ head. “Er, Pipes?”  
They both turned around. “Oh, hey.” Piper smiled at Jason. Despite what he was going to suggest to her, he needed to make it clear that it was strictly for Nico’s benefit. Nothing real.  
“Can I talk to you for a second, Pipes?” He gave a deliberate look at Leo, who was staring at him patronizingly. “Alone?”

“Out with it, Grace.” Leo laughed. “What’ve you broken? It’d better not be the handbreak or anything important like that, otherwise we’re royally screwed, but if it’s something like Pipes’ mirror, it’s fine. Of course, my mirror is a different matter…” Piper laughed, but when she saw Jason wasn’t smiling, she stopped.  
“Alright.” She followed him back inside. “What’s up?”  
“I need to ask you something. Promise you won’t overreact?”  
Piper’s eyes, at this moment in time, were a turquoise blue. Jason had noticed that when she was concentrating, her eyes didn’t flicker from one colour to another. Must be that her brain is so preoccupied that it forgets to do trivial things like change eye colours. Or something like that. “Promise.”

“Okay then. Listen, when we were in Split, I…” He paused, seriously debating whether to screw his plan and run out of the door. Could he really betray Nico’s trust and tell Piper? But Jason knew she could keep a secret, contrary to other people’s opinions of children of Aphrodite. “I found out something. It’s kind of big.”  
“What is it?”  
“Well, Cupid appeared, and he challenged… challenged Nico to…” Jason paused. Piper could keep a secret, but he knew someone who couldn’t. He sent a small blast of lightning through the keyhole, enough to shock but not enough to hurt. Sure enough…  
“Ow, Jason, that hurt!”  
“You deserve it, Leo!” Jason laughed. Piper covered her hand with her mouth to stop her giggles. “You should know not to listen at doors! Now scram!” Jason heard Leo scramble up and run off without another word. He turned back to Piper, laughing.  
“Will he be okay?”  
“Oh, sure. I wouldn’t hurt him. Hades, Piper, he’s my best friend, would I electrocute him?” Piper shrugged her shoulders playfully. Jason smiled, then frowned again when he remembered what he was talking about. “Anyway. Nico.”

“Oh, yeah. So Cupid challenged him to what? A fight?”  
Jason shuddered at the memory. The poor guy was still tortured from the memory. “No. He challenged him to say who…” He paused. “Listen, please don’t tell anyone.” Jason couldn’t risk anybody else finding out the poor guy’s secret.  
Piper looked at him seriously. “I swear on the river Styx that I won’t tell anyone what you’re about to tell me about Nico di Angelo.” 

Jason stepped back, a little dumbstruck. “Pluto, Piper. I didn’t ask you to swear on it, but…”  
“Well, I’ve done it now. So tell me.”  
She had sworn. So there was no point keeping it back now. Not if he wanted her to be okay with what he’s planning. “Cupid said that he wouldn’t give us the sceptre unless he said who he loved. And Nico told him. It was…”  
Piper winced. “Annabeth, I know. She said a while ago. Poor guy, he must be…”  
“No, no, Piper.” She stopped mid-sentence, and a dawn of comprehension settled over her face just as Jason said “Not Annabeth.”  
Piper nodded. “Oh my Gods. If it’s who I think it is…”  
“It was Percy.” Jason dropped Piper’s eye contact for the first time. Guilt was welling up in his chest. He shouldn’t have said it. He shouldn’t have said it. He promised Nico he wouldn’t.

“Hey, hey.” Piper took his shoulders. She looked slightly upset, Jason thought, but determined. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone. Anyone.” She pressed one of her palms to her forehead. “Gods, I can’t believe it. He must think we’d all treat him differently if we knew. We wouldn’t, would we?” Jason felt an overwhelming rush of affection for his girlfriend. Drew must be the only mean daughter of Aphrodite. Piper’s love and acceptance for everybody just made him love her even more.  
“No.” He said, smiling nervously at her. “We wouldn’t. But that’s not all.”  
“What?” Piper frowns. Then she sees the expression on his face. “You have a plan, don’t you?”  
Jason ran his fingers through his hair uncomfortably. “Maybe.”  
Piper rolled her eyes. “I know your plans. What is it this time?”

“Nico won’t tell Percy about his… his feelings. So I thought…”  
“Jason, Nico isn’t the type to tell his feelings about anything. Especially not something like this, where he’s so scared that he’ll get judged, and especially not when he’s so scared that Percy will hate him.” She lowered her voice slightly. “Nico isn’t stupid, you know. He knows that Percy’s been telling us things about him. And with Annabeth…” She frowned. “He’s probably so scared that Percy will get annoyed and flaunt his relationship with her even more that he’ll never tell.”  
Jason wrung his hands in exasperation. “That’s what I want to change! I just think that if someone else confessed their love to Percy… someone in the same situation as him… and he took it well… well, I just think he’d be more likely to tell him.”

One of Piper’s eyebrows was raised. “Are you planning what I’m thinking?” Jason slowly nodded. Piper smiled, and clapped her hands. “Oh my Gods, Jason, you’re so nice! Pretending you love Percy to show Nico he won’t react badly? You’re probably one of the first people who have done something that nice for him!” She hugged him. Jason was surprised he reacted so well. “You’re amazing!”  
“I know I am.” Jason muttered, laughing slightly.  
Piper rolled her eyes again good naturedly. “Now you sound like Leo.” She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the main dining hall. “Come on. Let’s go and put this plan into action!”

They both walked into the dining room. Jason noticed with relief that the only other two people in there besides Percy and Nico were Leo and Reyna. Two people he knew well. Piper smiled slightly at him. His heart was thumping. Why was he doing this again? Then he looked at Nico. His face was pale and drawn, and his mouth was in its usual frown. That, more than anything, put resolve into Jason. He was going to help this guy.

“Erm…” How should he say this? “Percy. I have something to tell you.”  
He looked at Jason, a little confused. “What is it?”  
He looked at Piper. She smiled encouragingly. He stood up straight, looking at Percy, then Reyna, then Leo, then Nico. “I already told Piper. She was completely fine with it, of course.”  
“Fine with what?”  
He took a deep breath. Even though it wasn’t true, man, this was hard. “I’m gay.”  
Leo’s eyes widened. Obviously he thought this was what he and Piper were talking about before. Nico’s eyebrows shot up. Percy looked completely normal though, like he knew what was coming. “And Percy…” He scuffed his feet on the floor and ran his fingers through his hair. “I kinda like you.”

Nico’s eyebrows were up further than Jason thought they could be. Percy momentarily closed his eyes, then looked at Jason. Apart from being a little redder than normal, he was the same. “Man, it’s fine.” He said, after a moment’s pause. Jason found himself going red, and he wanted to bolt again. It’s not true. He thought furiously. Think of Nico. Then Percy said something he was so glad he said. “You should have just told me sooner instead of keeping it to yourself.” Jason risked a glance at Nico. He was bright red. Jason gave him a slight smile, then turned back to Percy. Too late, he realised he hadn’t thought through what he’d do after that. “Right, well I’ll just…” He started backing away. “Go…”

He walked out, and managed to get all the way to Festus before he started laughing. A joyful laugh. It had worked! Percy had said exactly what he’d wanted him to! His euphoria eventually wore off, and he was just chuckling slightly when he heard a voice. “Jason?”  
He span around. Leo had an amused grin on his face. “Gods, Jason, I’m your best friend. I don’t give a damn about whether you bat for the other side or what, but I thought you’d tell me at least!”  
Jason smiled. Leo deserved to know it wasn’t true, even oif he couldn’t know why he said he liked Percy. “Leo, it isn’t true.”  
“You what? You change your mind as often as Annabeth changes her favourite book!”  
“Yeah. I’m not gay after all.”  
Leo put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side in a pretty good impression of Reyna. “Well why did you say it then? Slip of the tongue?” He said dryly, doing an even better impersonation of her voice.  
Jason laughed. “I can’t tell you that. But it’s for a good cause, I swear. You have to trust me on this.”  
“Alright, contrary Mary.” Leo laughed, going into the engine room.

Jason laughed for a second, then jumped when he heard another voice behind him. “A good cause, huh? And what might that be?” He span around, and flinched when he saw Nico di Angelo behind him. But he wasn’t angry. In fact, he looked slightly amused.  
“Nico, I can explain –“  
“You don’t need to.” He said. He started walking across the deck, further away from the engine room where Leo was tinkering. “You told Percy you like him so I could see that he’d react in a positive way.”  
Jason looked carefully at Nico, but there was no anger in the son of Hades’ eyes. “Well, it worked, didn’t it?” He said cautiously. “Percy said he wishes I’d have told him sooner.”  
Nico rolled his eyes, a half smile on his face. “Jason, you do realise that now you have to pretend that you… you like Percy too?”  
The smile dropped from Jason’s face. Dang, he really hadn’t thought this through. “Oh damn.”

Nico laughed, and Jason smiled again when he saw the younger boy’s smile. He had hardly ever seen it. It was nice to actually see him smile. “Oh damn indeed.”  
They started walking inside together, and Jason remembered what he had meant to ask Nico. “So, Nico, will you think about telling Percy now that you know he’ll react well?”

Nico frowned. “Maybe.”

Jason smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. For once, he didn’t flinch away. “Well, Nico, maybe’s better than nothing.”


End file.
